Angel Marks
by Mad.X.Hattress
Summary: My name is Alejandra Lye. I've been through alot but my life is finally starting to look up. That is until I got this letter from my birth dad, now I'm finding out things I'm not even sure I want to know about. And who's this Jace guy?
1. Chapter 1

A continuous annoyed growl sounded next to me and I rolled my eyes glancing over seeing Sky straighten up and send me an apologetic look. I got it though and smiled back whirling around quickly and trying not to panic too much I pressed the harmless little button hearing the standard 'ding dong' that followed.

I closed my eyes momentairly and listened to the quiet breathing and foot steps that came closer and closer to the door. The door clicked and my eyes snapped open and a nervous smile plastered itself on my face.

"Karen!" I greeted happily watching the girls pretty face turn up in a breath-taking smile.

Karen's been trailing after my brother like a lovesick crackhead since she met him Freshman year. He's totally obviously to the dark haired beauty though and tends to lock himself in his room for days on end painting. Sky's weird like that.

"Aly!" She cooed launching herself at me before I could push my brother forward.

Hugging Karen back I glanced cautiously over her shoulder to see a dark head of hair speed around the corner followed after a shock of red.

"Skyler!" Karen screeched wrapping herself around my older brother.

"Hey Kar." He mumbled and I shot him a look before stepping into the house and trailing into the empty living room.

"Alejandra!" The duet of my name had me whirling around and holding up my arms in a bad impression of a ninja.

Alex and Maria were starring at me with huge smiles on their faces and I allowed myself to smile back before stepping forward and allowing myself to be hugged.

Alex and Maria were seventeen year old fraternal twins with shockingly different personalities. Maria's the younger of the two and she loves to act like it. She's been my best friend since pre-school and is a beautiful girl with long, wavy blonde hair and puppy dog brown eyes. Alex was her older brother by six and a half minutes and they often got into alot of fights about it. Alex, unlike his sister, has shaggy black hair and insane green eyes.

They're two of my roommates at Angel Marks Academy. It's the beginning of yet another semester and believe it or not we're all sorta depressed about being Seniors. You see, we're not just normal students that graduate and move on with their lives. We're vampires in training and if we don't survive the change when we hit eighteen, we die. However if we live we'll never grow old, we'll find a mate, and we'll live happily ever after.

Pulling away from the twins I tucked my hair behind my ear and stood up on my tiptoes to whisper to Alex. See I'm incredibly short and both the twins are about two feet taller than me, but they don't mind bending over slightly to hear me. At least I don't think so.

"Karen alert. 3 o'clock" I smirked quietly and dropped back down to my normal 4'11 to watch Alex's pretty face twist in disgust.

Karen not only trails after my brother, but my roommate, and pretty much any other male I've ever come in contact with. I asked someone about it once and they said it was because she was jealous of me and liked to get the most attention, even if it meant acting like a slut. Whatever man.

"Oh Aly!" Karen gushed, latching onto Alex's arm while Sky made a mad dash for the stairs. "I'm just so happy you're home! All of you, I missed you so much."

However much a slut, Karen is one of my best friends. I flashed her a smile fighting back laughter as Alex struggled in her grip.

"Well come on! Unpacking to do and all that." Maria giggled, grabbing my arm and pulling me up the stairs.

Once the purple door to our room slammed shut Maria fell back on my bed laughing hysterically. "Did you see his face?"

"Who?" I asked grunting as I tried and failed to push my suitcase up onto my bed.

Maria stood up and with one hand tossed my suitcase on the bed. "Alex! He was starring at you like an idiot as usual and then Kar shows up and bam!"

Ignoring my friends peels of laughter I rolled my eyes and unzipped my suitcase. See she has this retarded idea that her brother is in love with me. No, not just me, pretty much any female that comes within seeing distance. I hug him, she aw's. I laugh at him, she aw's. A random girl laughs at him, she aw's. A random girl hugs him, she aw's some more. The people I live with...

"Anyway, I really missed you Aly." Maria said quietly.

"I missed you too sweetie." I yawned back, picking my iPod up and setting it on it's dock station.

Music blasted threw my room a second later and Alex's head poked through my door. "Everyone dressed?"

"Like you'd care." Maria sneered and Alex shot her a look of disbelief.

"If I saw you naked, I'd be emotionally scarred for life."

"Oh yeah! Well if anyone saw you naked-"

I zoned out. Just like I always did with the twins bickering. They do it _alot_.

Ten minutes later I was sitting on my bed braiding my hair and watching Maria and Alex have some sort of heated argument about who was better at some video game. I raised my eyebrows and snapped the hair clip off my wrist, wrapping it around the long braid and letting my hands fall into my sweat pants covered lap.

"Well at least I'm attractive." Maria snorted and suddenly her head snapped up and she looked at me.

"I forgot!" She screeched and disappeared off the side of my bed.

I looked at Alex in wonder and he shrugged falling sideways to rest against my bed.

"Here!" Maria's brightly colored nails flashed up on my bed wrapped tightly around a small package. "Came for you."

I took it from her and she popped back onto my bed watching my with wide brown eyes. "Well? Are you gonna open it?"

I shrugged and ripped off the card, running my nail under the envelope lip and tugging out the plain card.

I froze suddenly and sucked in a breath of air feeling my entire body freeze up and my eyes narrow at the innocent little card.

"What's wrong Al?" Alex asked.

"It's from my dad."


	2. Chapter 2

I sat quietly in the back of the room with my eyes cast down and my heart pounding in my ears. There's nothing more annoying than that little voice in your head telling you the things you really don't want to hear when you really don't want to hear them. My mind buzzed with questions and my entire body shook with adreniline. This was it. I knew what was going on and there was nothing I could do about it. I was going to get kicked out of Angel Marks and be banned to live a normal Mundane life with nothing better to do but get a job, marry another human, have children, and die.

There was no point to human life in my eyes. Or in any of the vampires eyes. Once you were chosen to start at A.M.A. you really started to think about what would've happened if you hadn't gotten chosen. My life would've sucked.

I was raised by my abusive adoptive parents until I was fourteen. I was worried about being shipped off to a vampire school but I would've done anything to get out of that hell hole of a house. I loved my parents dearly. My real parents, that is. They were taken away from me though, by another supernatural clan. The vampires are generally not evil, quite calm and non-murders. Werewolves though, are cruel and twisted beings with no respect for themselves or anything around them. They truely are the filth of this amazing world.

They're the reason my parents are dead, the reason I was beat for years, the reason the only family I have is Sky. Who got out of the house years before me.

I sighed quietly and let my eyes slide close. I supposed my parents couldn't actually be dead. Seeing as how they were now sending me letters out of no where. I hadn't been able to read what the letter had actually said, nor had I opened the package. I'd gone to the only person who could help me.

Kira was one of the smartest people I'd ever met in my entire life. She believed in nothing unless it could be proven with hardcore scientific facts. And naturally, she was a vampire. Also my Art Teacher... but whatever.

Kira sat at the front of the class with her feet on the desk and her dirty blonde hair pulled back in a messy bun and random speckles of paint and other things covering her skin and clothing.

She looked up from her book and smiled at me. Class had ended 5 minutes ago. "Something you need Aly?"

"Yes actually, ma'am." I whispered and stood up uncomfterbly, making my way to her desk.

Her feet dropped to the floor and her eyebrows knitted together. "What's wrong honey?"

"Y-You see, Kira." I began awkwardly. "I got a letter from my dad and now I'm worried that maybe they weren't killed but turned into werewolves."

The entire time I spoke I kept my eyes glued to my Chuck Taylor's but hearing nothing but silence in reply I looked up to see Kira starring at me with her mouth slightly open to reveal her fangs and her eyebrows threatening to disappear into her hairline.

"From your father?" She whispered.

"Yes ma'am.." I shifted my weight to my left leg and watched as her eyes widened.

"Oh... Oh my... Aly.."

"Alejandra Lye." A stern voice spoke from the doorway. "You have a visitor."

I looked up in shock to see Mr. Michaels our Head Master standing there with an irratated look.

"Who is it?"

"Your adoptive parents."

I blinked several times as his words tried to register with my brain as the little voice in my head changed and started screaming 'run run away away'. I couldn't bring myself to do either, think or run, so I did the one thing that required no work, I fainted.


End file.
